¿Quién te manda a secuestrarnos?
by lobunaluna
Summary: Salieron a festejar el cumpleaños de Milo y terminaron secuestrados. Aunque los dolores de cabeza no los tendrán ellos.


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

_Me pertenece el Oc (Gabrielle Chasseur)._

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Quién te manda a secuestrarnos? <span>_

Milo, Camus y Gabrielle, la hermana menor de Camus, salieron del bar al que habían ido a festejar los 19 años del primero... El esplendoroso Paris les recibió en su aun iluminada noche. Luego de debatirlo unos segundos optaron por caminar las 20 calles que separaban al bar del departamento de los hermanos franceses, dado que conducir con ese nivel de alcohol en sangre era suicidio asegurado.

Durante la marcha Gabrielle, con toda la borrachera que cargaba, tuvo la brillante idea de comenzar a tararear una conocida canción francesa de los años sesenta. Ante que se dieran cuenta el trió de borrachos, perdón amigos, se hallaban cantando la letra a todo pulmón en francés.

_**Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien**_

_**Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal**_

_**Tout ca m'est bien egal**_

_**Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien**_

_**C'est paye, balaye, oublie, je me fous du passe**_

_**Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allume le feu**_

_**Mes shagrins, mes plaisirs,**_

_**Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux**_

_**Balaye les amours avec leurs tremolos**_

_**Balaye pour toujours**_

_**Je reparas a zero**_

_**Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien**_

_**Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal**_

_**Tout ca m'est bien egal**_

_**Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien**_

_**Car ma vie, car me joies**_

_**Aujourd'hui ca commence avec toi***_

Llevaban varias cuadras caminadas, y varias canciones de Edith Piaf, cuando llegaron a una esquina poco transitada. En ese preciso instante apareció una camioneta negra que les levanto a los tres.

_En una vieja bodega, varias horas después._

-Camus...-comenzó la joven con el claro tono que usaba cuando tenía pensado fastidiar a su hermano.

-Ya está despierta la muy...-comenzó Camus terriblemente crudo.

-¿Gabrielle estas bien?-pregunto Milo preocupado por la joven atada a la silla contigua a la de Camus. Ignorando al fastidioso de su mejor amigo. Camus era por demás insoportable cuando estaba crudo.

-Sí, solo que quiero ir al baño.

-Libérate, ve al baño, y déjate de joder.-le dijo su hermano que tenía flor de cruda encima...

-¿Alguno necesita ir al baño?-pregunto la chica, cuando se acercó a los dos jóvenes amarrados a la silla.

-No, pero si aflojas las amarras un toque no me voy a ofender, me van a marcar mi bella piel-informo Milo, algo preocupado porque le marcaran las muñecas y luego tuviera que inventar alguna brillante excusa para que sus nenas no se pusieran celosas (sus novias eran terriblemente celosas).

-Hay tienes las manos re suavecitas...-le dijo la chica- ¿qué crema usas?

-Una artesanal que hace el caballero de piscis.

-Mándame una... que yo pruebo con todo y las manos me quedan peor que la piel de naranja.

-Shhh... Se acercan-les gruño Camus, la chica volvió a la silla que ocupaba y con telequinesis se ató de nuevo.

-¿Ya despertaron? Qué bueno...-El hombre saco la pistola y le apoyo en la cabeza de Camus.

-Disculpe, gentil secuestrador, pero me gusta empezar mis mañanas con un café cortado y edulcorante... No con un arma en la frente.-Comento de lo más sereno y mezclando ligeramente el sarcasmo en sus palabras- si no es mucha molestia... ¿Me trae el café?

-Escúcheme señor Chasseur...-comenzó el hombre, una vez se repuso de la momentánea sorpresa- Queremos 5 millones por su vida y la de su hermana...

-Les doy 10 millones si se quedan con mi hermana.-informo el joven de lo más serio.

-¡CAMUS!-bramo la chica.

-Eres la mujer más insoportable que existe... ¿Qué esperabas? Prefiero pagar por mi vida y dejarte a ti aquí... Encima que me secuestra esperas que le deje todo regalado-el chico le miro ligeramente molesto- si me secuestra que lo pague, en otras palabras que te soporte.

-¿Y yo que?-pregunto Milo, dado que no creía que las finanzas propias alcanzaran esa suma.

-¿Y este quién es?-pregunto el secuestrador, se habían olvidado del otro muchacho.

-El muerto de hambre que tenemos como amigo.-informo Gabrielle- los padres tienen una granjita chiquita en Isla Milos.-Milo le miro de mala manera, con eso de "granjita". Era una cabaña de madera humilde, pero se soportaba las tormentas como si fuera de concreto.

-¿Pueden pagar rescate?-el hombre, con pasa montañas, miró fijamente a Milo.

-Lo dudo...-admitió Milo, dado que mis padres están muertos y ni granja tengo.- a duras penas mantienen la granja.

-¿Quién nos paga el rescate de este tarado?-pregunto el otro.

-Oiga... Yo por lo menos no fui tan tarado para secuestrar a alguien que no tiene ni un peso.-le gruño Milo- Piense un poco quien es el tarado... aparte no le saco el seguro al arma...-El tipo miro el arma y se dio cuenta que le había dejado el seguro- Ni para secuestrador sirve. Debe cambiar de profesión, dado que en este trabajo se muere de hambre.-el sujeto le saco el seguro y apunto a Milo- Ahora por lo menos le saco el seguro... pero la trayectoria de la bala...-hizo una pequeña mueca- Creo que correría un poco el cañón para la derecha cosa que el tiro fuera perfecto.

-Milo, no seas malo, tal vez es su primer trabajo como secuestrador-le dijo Gabrielle en tono conciliador- ya el pobre hombre sabe que este no es el trabajo ideal para él... Yo opino que ganaría más como bufón de circo.

-Es medio tarado para ser bufón-comento Camus- debe ser el único bufón que no me hace reír.-Los tres no tardaron en dejar libre una risotada a pesar de las resacas.

-CIERREN EL PICO.-Bramo el secuestrador, los tres jóvenes le tenían la paciencia saturada.

-Dejen que hable yo.-Gruño Camus al ver que los otros iban a decir algo- Primero, como notara, mi amigo no tiene donde caerse muerto y mi hermana tiene el cerebro muerto. Por lo tanto mejor negocie conmigo.

-¡OYE!-bramaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Los sujetos miraron a los tres jóvenes y luego se retiraron.

-Perdonen por eso de lo de "donde caerse muerto" y "cerebro muerto"-informo Camus, mientras su hermana y Milo le hacían mala cara.- ¿Jugamos con su paciencia?-la distracción funciono de maravilla dado que los dos asintieron sonrientes.

_En otro lado de la bodega._

-Dios son insoportables...-gruño el secuestrador del arma.

-¿Habrá dicho enserio lo de la hermana?-pregunto- siendo honestos, la pendeja está bien fuerte...

-Es solo otro ricachón que se cree intocable. Solo lo decía en broma...-comento el otro, a pesar que Camus lo decía muy en serio.- Llamemos a los otros dos, veamos cuánto pagan por la vida de sus nietos...

_Jewel of Forêt (Mansión de la familia Chasseur), Normandía._

-¿Si? ¿Cómo? Aja. Aja. Aja.-la mujer se dio vuelta y miro a su esposo que hablaba dormido por teléfono- ¿Cuánto? Si sobreviven a ellos las primeras dos horas, se los pago -el hombre colgó y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto la mujer de 60 y tantos años.

-Unos tipos que dijeron que secuestraron a tus nietos y al amigo de Camus...-hizo una pausa- ¿Cómo se llama el que tiene cara de nene?

-¿Milo?-pregunto la mujer mientras abrazaba la almohada.

-Ese.-informo el hombre- les dije que les pagaría si sobreviven a esas pesadillas con patas- mientras se daba vuelta y la abrazaba por la espalda.- oye... ya me desvele.

-¿Tus nietos están secuestrados y piensas en eso?-pregunto la anciana medio dormida- Charles... Deberías de preocuparte por los pobres desgraciados que secuestraron a esos tres...

-Sophie, aprovechemos que todavía me anda antes de que a mis obreros se les ocurra ponerse de huelga permanente... -La mujer lo pensó un poco, se levantó y se dirigió a un mini bar de donde saco una botella de exquisito vino francés.- Esa es mi esposa...-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa por demás retorcida.- Aprovechemos que tus nietos no están para jodernos la juerga...

_Bodega. Una hora después._

-¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotros si mi abuelo no piensa pagar?-pregunto de lo más tranquilo Camus, dado que los secuestradores habían amordazado a Milo y Gabrielle (para alivio del francés).

-mira... Nos van a pagar... O-el hombre comenzó a sacar el arma de su chaqueta.

-¿Cómo quieres que te pague si estoy atado en una silla?-pregunto el chico de lo más tranquilo- si me desatan, no tengo problema de extenderles un cheque... Mira que hay que soportarnos a nosotros tres tantas horas.-los secuestradores se miraron, era claro que bajo el pasamontañas había expresiones de completa duda.

-Amordaza al señor presumido y vamos...-ordeno el jefe antes de salir.

_En otro lugar de la bodega._

-¿Qué hacemos con estos? Cada segundo que pasa, me veo más tentado en pegarles un tiro.

-No sería mala idea... uno es más insoportable que el otro...-comento el jefe- pero valen mucho... Si los matamos, tendremos a toda la policía de París buscándonos...

-¿Que podemos hacer?

-Matarlos... Le haremos un favor a la sociedad liberándonos de tres insoportables...-los hombres comenzaron a debatir esa decisión extrema.

Bodega. Seis horas después.

El sujeto puso las tres balas en el revólver, habían decidido matar a los tres jóvenes.

-¿Dónde están?

_Cafetería, a la vuelta del lugar._

-¿Cómo osan tenernos tantas horas sentados y con hambre...?-pregunto Milo antes de mandarse una buena porción de tarta de manzana a la boca- eso es una bestialidad...-informo con casi toda la porción en la boca.

-Bestialidad es comer y hablar al mismo tiempo-gruño Camus.- Ya no daba más sin tomar café...

-No eres el único hermano...-informo Gabrielle, mientras tomaba cappuccino.-tengo tanta hambre...

-Secuestradores desconsiderados...-gruño Camus- si nos hubieran dado de desayunar, les hubiera extendido un cheque para que nos dejaran libres... Bueno...-Miro a su hermana- para que me dejaran libre a mí y Milo...

-No te preocupes tengo una parte de la fortuna, podía pagar mi liberación.

_Bodega._

-Seguramente fueron con la policía...-dijo el jefe, mientras roseaban gasolina- tenemos que hacer desaparecer la evidencia...

-Nos van a mandar a la guillotina, por secuestrar a esos ricachones...

-Apresúrate... que tenemos que salir rápido de aquí-apuro otro, mientras terminaban de subir lo necesario y prendían fuego la bodega.- a que seguro están en la comisaria...

_Cafetería._

-¿Y Milo?-la chica volvió del tocador y miro a su hermano, que leía tranquilamente el periódico matutino.

-Creo que está visitando la despensa...

-¿Su polvo matutino?

-Mejores palabras no se pudieron elegir...-informo Camus, mientras le sonreía a la encargada de la caja.-Si me disculpas...-se levantó y se acercó a preguntarle una estupidez a la joven.

-Hay dios...-la chica puso los ojos en blanco y tomo el periódico- Papá en que estabas pensando cuando pusiste a Camus en el vientre de mamá...-la camioneta de los secuestradores paso a gran velocidad por la calle de afuera.- O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué cuerno, el maldito, tenía que ser el espermatozoide más rápido? - miro en donde antes estaba su hermano parado coqueteando con la joven.- Tranquila, Gabrielle, tu hermano ya es así… mujeriego. Seguramente tiene un preservativo en el bolsillo.

_Camioneta._

-Nos van a matar... por secuestrarles...

-Cállate. Nos dividiremos y listo... Cada quien tome su camino y ya... Nadie tiene que saber que los secuestramos...

-Seguramente el viejo Chasseur dio parte a la policía...-dijo uno por demás preocupado.

-¿Quién nos manda a secuestrar a esos pendejos...?

_Jewel of Forêt (Mansión de la familia Chasseur), Normandía._

-Tendría que averiguar quiénes secuestraron a los chicos...-informo Charles Chasseur- Estas horas sin los dos insoportables que nuestro querido Blaise engendro... Han sido por demás gratificantes...

-Tienes razón, hay que pagarles el favor a los hombres...-la anciana le miro- averigua quienes son y págales por secuestrarles...

-Claro, amor, eso haré.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em>*Nota:<em>

_La canción, para que se hagan una idea, es la que canta la loca pelirroja en Madagascar 3._

_No es el mejor fic que he escrito, pero espero que les haya sacado alguna risa._


End file.
